we all have screts but ours is one that no one shood hear
by jacobpaulseth
Summary: new girls at la push school meet the wolfs in an day
1. Chapter 1

All of the characters are all Stephenie Meyer except Lizzy, Carla , grace and nika and yes the last name is spelt right so hear it is.

Lizzy p.o.v

So first day at school at la push high school it nerve racking because me and my to best friend Carla and grace just moved hear from England and my dog nika half husky half wolf so its are first day and so lets get stared .

Hello can I pleas talk to some one

Yes hello poppet

Hi me and my friends are new

Ok could you just fill in these forms

Yes we could thank you

So guys we need to fill theses in

Carla and grace: ok

So we fill them in and I give them back we get are classes I have all my lessons with Carla and one with grace Carla has the same and u an guess graces

Bring !

Shit it's the bell I say Carla and grace look and each other and then back at me we part ways grace runs to her class and me and Carla slowly walk to our first class English my favourite lesson not I wish I was at break right now

Carla do we have to go to English

Carla: yes grace we like kill us literally

I know but still

NO she we kill u then make me watch and slowly kill me so no

Fine u own me one

As we walk in it English Carla looks at this boy and he locks eyes with here and the starts shacking what the hell then he barges past me

Arrrr hell no bitch

With that I flow him an tow other boys down the hall with Carla calling rafter me and running as well no one barges past me hell on bitch


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I know the first chapter was not very good but I'm bad at righting begins but I don't know if anyone is reading it so I not going to wright any more till the 9 so hear is chapter 2

As I got to the doors that the boys just went out of Carla just caches up to me

Carla: LIZZY STOP

I tern around and she grabs hold of my arm and pulls me to English Carla I don't want to go that basted needs to say sorry and give me a reason to why he did that

Carla: no we are all ready late miss said I could get you and come back

Carla that boy started it though

Carla: I know that but u can't go round betting the people who do wrong to you up its not right and grace would hurt me for letting you do so

you would do it thought

Carla: yes but I would do it be for my friend could get me and make sure I did not get curt for it then I would not get told off and grace will not kill us

Fine but you owe me big this time

We walk in to English and sit down it was long and boring and each time I try to talk to Carla she seem to be distracted so I just look out the window at the end of the lesson the boys walk out of the woods and came back in to school I don't think I will friend out why he did that coz I think there is more going on then meets the eye

Me and Carla got maths next and hell no am I going to go to that and grace is in it to so she will be ok as Carla walks in I slip a way I started to walk down the empty hall bang aww what the hell was that its like an brick wall or an lorry as I look up it was one of those boys from early that pulled the other one out the door

Boy: shit sorry you ok

Yes fine

Thank god I would have been dead

Bye who

Umm that don't matter hey are you one of the new girls

Yes there are my best friends have you meet any of them

Yes I meat grace

O I feel sorry for

Why

because she would kill me or my other friend if we did wrong

ok

ummm what's your name

oh yes sorry its Seth ok mines Lizzy

Lizzy why you not in class

because I don't want to be I got maths and what about you

toilet pass he said with a smile

what you got then

maths I'm in your maths class come on I let you say you got lost not that you were trying to skip

thx now I am dead by grace and possible the teacher thank you Seth

so we walk to maths and go in to seat down on the chairs to listen to the teacher talk


	3. this is an note

Ok guys so I had good feed back from one person and an lot of views so what I thin I might do is update by tomorrow I really do want to know what u want from me as a writer pleas review and tell me what u would like also at some point in the story it is going to get and bit detailed with Carla and Paul if u know want I mean so pleas tell me how you would like to have this story and I will try to make it half mine and half yours ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Carla p.o.v

As I walked in to maths to seat down I look behind me to see lizzy gone shit I new I should of let her go behind me grace is going to kill me omg she just walked in shit someone help me please

Hi

Hi how are you carla

I good you

Ok where lizzy

Shit

Well where is she

Well that's the thing I don't know where she is I lost her

YOU WHAT

Lost her

How

She was walking behind me and then when I look back she was gone

You know she hates maths she could be any where in this school we will have to fined her

So we are sitting hear now about to started maths just then an boy walks in he was one of the ones earlier that fallowed him came lizzy I'm going to kill her she got me in to shit wait till after class

Lizzy p.o.v

As I walk in Carla and grace are glaring at me if looks could kill I would be dead by now any way I go sit by seth

Hey seth u so owe me one

Ok why

Umm I don't know why mabey because you just sent me to my grave

Why

Coz now grace and carla are going to murder me

Ok

Have you meet grace yet

No

What you said u did

No I said I sean her

Ok

I will introduce you to her ok is sure she would like to meet the guy who stop her friend from skipping lesson

Ok is she nice yes

Hey what was that all about earlier with the other guy what his problem

Don't worry about it hi'll will be ok

Ok

The maths lesson went quick noiw we are at the lunch hall me and seth are going over to carla and grace

Hey guys this is seth

Hi

Hi so your 5the guy who got her in class thank you

Grace really I would have gone

No you would have not

Hi I'm grace she said to seth he look in to her eyes and it looked the same as the other boy did then the other guys come over and drag them away really this keep happing will some one thell me want going on


	5. Chapter 5

Grace p.o.v

What was that all about I only said hi it was like he just seen the sun for the first time its so odd.

Hey what was that about

I don't know grace sorry

That's ok carla

Well don't ask me

Thank lizzy you're a lot of help

That's ok

Ok lizzy what ever the bells about to go

BRING !

Bye

Lizzy p.o.v

Well the rest of the day went very fast at the end of the day I came out to have every one looking and my black sport motor bike what the hell grace and carla where standing over by there ford and bmw as I walk over to my bike some boy goes hey watch it your not the only one who wants to see the bike what are you joking me this is my bike hell no some one cant thalk to me like this

Move out the way

What's your problem girl

Umm let me see o yes this is my fucking bike so move out the way I do want to go home this moth move

Ok ok we moving as I get on my bike to go home grace comes over

Lizzy meat you at home and don't for get to do the speed lement ok

Yes mum see you at home

As I start to race of home seth went past in his car waving I swear that kid is to happy all the time when I get home and open the the door and nika run up to me and jumps nika down I know you missed me has grace been nice woof was that an no woof ok lets go eat some food .

LIZZY !

Shit nika what I do now or did you do something this time nika coming grace

Lizzy you did it again did what again you put red with white in the washing

Sorry grace

The rest of the week went by really quick before I know it it was Saturday and grace was at work carla at the shops and me and nika at home on the sofa nika what do you want to do to day nika walk or sleep woof woof what walk woof woof ok let me go get dress and we can go down first beach ok woof so I go get dressed and we head down to the beach

Ok so tell me what you think I will update when ever like maybe tows a day or not at all but I will keep up dating so keep looking at my story


	6. Chapter 6

As we walk down the beach nika was running in an out the sea its odd he never been in it before me moved. hear but hey that's life right any way so now walking down the beach with nika grace and Carla are going to kill me for not leaving an note oh well my bad as I look over to nika something caches my eye he's stop dead still as I look to where he looking I see the boy at school s . Seth and the rude little basted that bump in to me and they are playing football oh shit as I said that nika did what I was hoping he would not he bolted towards them and stole the ball I must say it was so funny seeing all the boys running after him but I guess it has to stop .

NIKA! He stop at looked at me as did everyone Elsa talk about awkward nika come here so he trotted over to me nika drop the ball now so he did. one of the women on the tales on the beach look at me and open her moth to say something.

Hi my names Emily and you are

My names Lizzy I just moved here

Oh ok aunty Emily can I swok the doggie an little girl ask her maybe let me ask ok sweet hart okay my niece stork your dog .

Yes she can he really nice and kind

Thank you she said and the little girl came over and said to me hi im claw I'm Lizzy I manage to work out her name as Claire she started to stork him Seth came up and said hey Lizzy so this is your dog you where talking about yes Seth it is Lizzy what breed is he why you ask I say just did so what breed is he an husky wolf hybrid I say the last part quality.

WHAT!

He ask what you mean what how can u have an dog like that it not right well it not my fault he is don't be one of those people who go omg the go an wolf cross breed its going to kill me coz if you are you can go put that up your ..

Lizzy don't worry I not I was going to say how cool it was oh and bye the way this is Sam , Paul, Jared, Leah , Brady, Collin and Jacob

Hi nice to meet you all I said looking and shaking their hand but the last guy I think Jacob look at me and keep staring at me and the glared at my hell no not again and that's where I had it and the wind stated to pike up out of nowhere grace and Carla came out of the woods and ran over to me Lizzy stop now you will hurt some on thinking that I stop .

Seth terns and look at grace and Carla and said where the hell you come from and how then hell she do that I look and them and say sorry guess the cats out of the bag we are witches all of the boys look al use and grow I look at Carla and say ha bitch you own me 20 bucks bitch what grace asks I had an bet that ther were not human and there not what you mean Lizzy let's just say the wolfs out of the bag


	7. Chapter 7

Lizzy p.o.v

Ok so why don't we go back to our house and talk about a lot of thing what you all say guys and girls umm ?

NO

What you mean no and how dare u shout at me u could of just said no not shout it and how the hell are u then?

Sorry to shout at you and I'm Sam uley the alpha of the pack of use .

Ok so anyway where are we going then if we can't go back to ours coz me boss alpha said so

Lizzy !

What grace he is being an bossy boots and I don't like being told what to do by someone elas and you know I don't like it

Yes that may be true but you still have to be nice to Sam and the pack as well

Well Sam will get respect from me but the pack can earn it Carla want your impute in this

Well I think your right….

Ha see

As I was saying but grace does have an point

What your only saying that because I won 20 bucks and u know grace will let you keep it

So what if I am

Don't fair

Err hello

Oh shit right all of you guys are still hear

Yes we are so u all good now can we go back to mine now and talk

Yes

Yes

No

Lizzy do not make me tell you again

Yes mama come on can we go now

Yes we can

Race you all

As we enter Sam s house the women from the beach came out hi sorry that I had to level but Sam s very was the word annoying , bossy, no no no Lizzy protective that's the word o I see why don't you come in ok so we go in ach what the shit grace I know your mad at me but come on we can talk about this yes

Talk about this talk about this are you joking me really I ask you to be nice and what you do be an bitch to him

Carla!

What you shouted ….omg grace stop it now you can do it later there waiting for all of use in the house lets not keep the waiting ok ours

Your right Carla sorry about it but you Lizzy this is not over ok we will continue this later

Ok mama

Why u little….

Grace lets go now

Thank you Carla you just saved my life

Yes well we don't want an earth quake do we

No so lest go on in

So guys and girls what I miss? not an lot jus tell grace how to cook are you joking me grace cooking what bull shit

Language young lady

Sorry Emily forgot where I was any way what you want to ask wolf boys

First do not call use that and second yes we do like…..

what powers do u have

Seth I think Sam was saying something but that don't matter I go back to him well Carla can control water and see people next move in an fight grace can control the earth and make ice I can control the wind and use fire and all of use can teleport places but can run up to 90miles and hours.

That's so cool can you do me an favour and set Paul on fire his being an ass

I would love to but grace would use the earth to eat me up hole so no way in hell I wanna live to see tomorrow ok

Fine

How do you powers work

Well Sam our powers work much like yours do its controlled by our emotions so like early went Paul pissed me of the wind pick up because I was angry and Carla and grace know when the wind changes because of me because the can feel it as we are an coven anything Elsa you would like to know

Yes we would like to know more but not to day ok

Dinners ready!

Hey boys its lady first Emily said I found it amusing how they all were with her grace and Carla eat lots of food I think there where hunger but not so much me Emily have you got any ice cream yes I have hold on darling hear you go love thank you em that's ok I slowly walk out of the back door to sit on the porch and eat my ice cream

You know that's not an very good dinner

I know but it's all I want to eat Jacob right

Yes your Lizzy right

Yes is it ok if I call you Jake its easier than say Jacob all the time yes

Wanna take an walk down the beach with me

Yes why not so I put the ice cream down and go for an walk with Jake

The next chapter is going to be from Carla s point of view so get ready


	8. Chapter 8

Carla p.o.v

As Lizzy walk out with Emily to get ice cream Jacob fallow her but I'm not going to do anything because they did not see eye to eye at first so I'm to how things go but back to what I was doing now.

" oi grace stop looking at lover boy and talk to me "I yelled as the blush creep up he face

"oh shut up Carla and kiss my ass" she said with greeted teeth

"no thanks much rather kiss Pauls ass" as I said that he had an smug smile on which meant he had an comment to add

" that's not the only thing you going to be kissing he said inches away from my face no wait what am I thinking I only just met Paul I can't like him.

He cant do that to me the smug basted I better say something to him now or its going to end dad or what not

"Paul if you going to act like a dog I will treat you like one so down boy "

Lizzy p.o.v

As now I walking down the beach with Jacob because he ask me to I don't know why I said yes I mean we did not really get a long when we first met so why did I say yes or better yet why did he ask me to come with him all I hope is I don't do something stupid and fall because it in mine and Carla nature to do that kind of thing.

Just as I said that I trip oh god I hope he does not see me face now in the sand it would be terrible wait hold on I shroud of hit the ground my now why have I not I open my eyes to find Jacob court me of my fucking god I'm never going to get over this now .

" Lizzy are u ok " he said I looked in to his eyes there was concern and something Elsa I can't put my finger on it though.

"yes I'm fine thank you" I said as he let me go

" ok you need to be more care full ok"

"I will be Jake so what did you want to talk about"

"Well…um.. I just want to tell you something you know that we are werewolf's well some wolfs get this other don't well this is kind like they find their sole mate and others don't its called imprinting only some of use have imprinted like Sam on Emily and quill on Claire and jared on Kim "

"So have you imprinted on anyone yet ?"

"Yes I have Lizzy I imprinted on you "

Omg omg ok Lizzy cram down it could be bad breath Lizzy breath ok fuck that he imprinted on me he's my soul mate omg omg I need to cram down now or people could get hert oh shit an I need to breath.

"Lizzy you need to breath now or your going to pass out "

Is all I could hear before I black out this is not good not good at all.

Jacobs p.o.v

Oh shit she just passed out I so going to die I got to get her back to Emily's now as I start to enter the house I hear someone say down boy

"EMILY! " I shout as I walk in every one come in to the kitchen

"What the hell did you do"

"She stared to hyperventilate and then stopped breath and passed out "

"Oh ok that's fine you must have told her something very important then she only ever done that one when she found out we were witches "

"Ok can I ask witch one you are again"

I'm grace Carla's just gone outside to talk to Paul"

"ok"

So it turns out Paul told Carla and then Seth told grace Carla passed out as well and grace was in shock for 5 mints now we just waiting for Lizzy and Carla to wake up now I wonder what she going to do when she wakes up I mean she did pass out on me but then again Carla passed out on Paul to so maybe they are both going to be fine grace said they will be ok but I don't know.

**I just would like to say thnk you to every one who reading this and I improving on my wright and things thx for reading x**


	9. Chapter 9

Lizzy p.o.v

Uh what the fuck happened to me who sofa am I on what happened I can't rambler.

"Er.. hello"

"Oh that god you ok Lizzy I been so worried about you"

"Ok why"

"Well because you passed out and the I passed out and it took you another 20 mints to wake up then me"

"Ok and where is every one "

"In the kitchen"

"Ok the lets go"

"Hey guys what's up"

"Hey Lizzy your up ha u pass out after what Jacob told you and Carla did the same lol"

"Omg i only just rambler that now"

"Oh shit sorry guys"

"Lizzy is there anything I can get you love "

"Yes em and not ask why get me an bottle of vodka"

"Ok"

"Thanks em"


End file.
